Donnie Yen
Donnie Yen (1963 - ) Film Deaths *''Tiger Cage (Dak ging to lung)'' (1988) [Terry]: Shot to death suddenly by Simon Yam as Man Tat Ng looks on in shock. *''Once Upon a Time in China II (Wong Fei Hung II: Nam yee tung chi keung)'' (1992) [Commander Lan]: Throat slit with a blade by Jet Li. *''Highlander: Endgame (2000)'' [Jin Ke]: Decapitated at the end of a sword fight with Bruce Payne as Bruce starts killing his fellow immortal cohorts. (There is a workprint version that shows an alternate death scene where Donnie sticks his sword in the wall and decapitates himself rather than be claimed by Bruce.) *''Blade II (2002)'' [Snowman]: Throat torn out by Daz Crawford (after Daz turns into a reaper from being infected). His body is later seen when Marit Velle Kile discovers Daz feeding on him in the sewers. *''Shanghai Knights'' (2003) [Wu Chow]: Killed in an explosion when Fann Wong shoots him with a firework as Donnie is strangling her brother (Jackie Chan). *''Killzone: S.P.L. (Saat po long)'' (2005) [Insp. Ma Kwun]: Thrown out of a building by Sammo Hung. He then lands on a car and kills Sammo's wife who was in the car. *''An Empress and the Warrior '(Jiang shan mei ren) '''(2008) [Muyong Xuehu]: Stabbed to death in the films climatic battle. *''Bodyguards and Assassins (Shi yue wei cheng)'' (2009) [Sum Chung-Yang]: Run over by a horse. *''14 Blades (Jin yi wei)'' (2010) [General Qinlong]: Stabbed through the stomach with the golden sword. *''Rogue One (2016)'' [Chirrut Îmwe]: Fatally injured in an explosion when a gas tank behind him is blown up. He dies with Wen Jiang by his side and his body is shown again before Wen is killed. *''Ip Man 4: The FInal (Yip Man 4)' (2019)' [''Ip Man] Dies of head and neck cancer off-screen. His memorial is held at the end of the film with his portrait. TV Deaths * None Connections *Brother of Chris Yen. Gallery Wu Chow's death.png|Donnie Yen's death in Shaghai Knights rogue-one-movie-screencaps.com-13507.jpg|Donnie Yen in Rogue One: A Star Wars Story Yen, Donnie Category:Athletes Category:Directors Category:Martial artists Category:Producers Category:Stunt Performers Yen, Donnie Yen, Donnie http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0947447/ Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:People who died in Highlander film Category:Death scenes by throat ripping Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by trampling Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:People who died in a Star Wars film Category:Martial Arts Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Actors who died in Guillermo del Toro Movies Category:Action Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:War Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Star Wars cast members Category:People who died in the Blade Films Category:Actors who died in Jackie Chan Movies Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Actors who died in Gareth Edwards Movies Category:Marvel Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:Actors who died in Doug Aarniokoski Movies Category:Blade Cast Members Category:Adventure Stars Category:XXx Cast Members Category:Space Stars Category:Actors who died in a David S. Goyer movie Category:Performers with alternate versions of their character's fate Category:Death scenes by cancer